


Dancer in the dark

by CumSlut3000



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Fanfiction, Gay, LeeGaa, LeeGaa Week, M/M, highschool, naruto - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumSlut3000/pseuds/CumSlut3000
Summary: Gaara moves to Konoha with his siblings. At his new high school, the popular jock lee takes a liking to him and tries to talk to him despite Gaara being labeled as "the shy kid." Lee plays football which Gaara can see from the window of his dance class, he enjoys watching even if he would never admit that. Gaara doesn't participate in a lot of activities, just the ones he's interested in like dance art and drawing lee while he struggles with a science question.I know this sucks but... I can't write summaries. give it a shot. you might like it eh?I'll try to post every other Sunday <3 (because I am moving into a new house)





	1. Chapter 1

      I have always hated car rides, and not for the reason you would think. I wasn't upset about the long drive ahead of us and how I was going to be exceedingly bored. I hated car rides because of my father. I could remember him shoving me in the car and taking me out to an old building. Most of those times I didn't remember a lot from it, but what I did remember I tried my hardest not to think about, ever. I remember dad not being very fond of the hobbies I opted for, his least favorite was dance. It as if he knew I was gay, he just didn't think the future leader of Suna should be “prancing around.” But that's fine, I don’t care what he thinks. I have and will continue school dance as well as in a studio. Even still, here I was. My ass sat in a car driving our 8-hour drive to Konoha. I didn't want to be here at all but it was better than the alternative. My sister was moving in with her boyfriend and my brother was moving there to pursue a career, that would leave me alone, with my father. So, I was in a car, my sister driving her dark blonde ponytails poking out from over her seat, on my way to Konoha. I was going to live with my older brother in a small apartment. But for now, I sat and tried to get some sleep.

     My attempt to sleep was unsuccessful, so I drew to distract myself and pass the time. I didn't draw anything in particular. Just random body parts. I would draw a random hand in different positions etc. Before too long we were there, we pulled in front of an apartment. Kankuro got out of the car and grabbed a couple suitcases and I grabbed mine. I didn't need a lot, just enough for me to survive, but a few cute clothes wouldn't hurt. We would have a moving truck take the rest of our stuff to us, like couches, but for now, this was all we had. I made my way up the stairs with my belongings and Temari waved through the window yelling and crying. I couldn't really make out everything she said but it was something about Kankuro not getting anyone pregnant the first week we were here. I agreed.  
We went into our respected areas. Kankuro in the living room, me my bedroom. Everything was so bare, we would have to go to the store later to get food and a couple beds with sheets. I made a mental note to make Kankuro do that. I sat on the cold wooden floors and opened up my suitcase. There wasn't a lot in the room but there was a dark chestnut dresser. Which meant I could put away my clothes.

      Before too long I was putting the last shirt into the dresser. I walked into the living room to find Kankuro laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. He didn't seem to remember that he was supposed to get all of the things we needed for the night.  
“You know, you wouldn't need to sit on the floor if you remembered to go to the store.” I sighed.  
This was the last thing I wanted to do today. I already had to sit through a long car ride and now I was sitting in a shopping cart while my brother hit on a poor girl in the soup aisle.

  
Fuck it I'll do it myself.

  
I climbed out of the car swinging my legs over the sides of the cart before pulling myself over the edge. I walked behind the cart trying my best to read the signs that hung over each aisle. I started my shopping adventure by grabbing any foods that look like they would taste good at all, resulting in me having a basket full of snacks with no nutrients.  
Soon I was in an aisle that had basic living supplies in it. There were mattresses in the far corner I started to make my way in that direction, swerving to avoid people that didn't see me. Unfortunately, I didn't always succeed. Before I was able to move out of the way in time a tall man, walking with his fingers interlaced with a girl with light pink hair walked into me. Him, being much bigger than me in both height and muscle, easily knocked me over. I sat on the floor for a good five seconds before letting out a long sigh and pushing myself up slowly. The brute seemed to have come to his senses about what had just happened as he grabbed my elbow and helped me off the ground with mutters about how he “was sorry” or “ didn't see me.” whatever the case may be I still fell, and I wasn't exactly thrilled at that. I waved away his mutters sighing that it was fine.

     I glanced at his assumed girlfriend and was surprised to see her standing arms crossed, eyes on the ceiling, while she tapped her foot impatiently.  
It was around this time that I saw my brother standing at the end of the aisle, next to the mattresses, smirking at me with his dumb face. I quickly waved goodbye and ran over to my brother. I figured I would hear a joke about me falling within the first 10 seconds of being within speaking range of him. To my surprise, he didn't make a joke at all. The whole time the people at the mattress section were loading the two mattresses into their truck to deliver to our house he just stood there, smirking. He was like that the whole way home, and while the people put our new mattresses away too. It was only after everyone was gone that he finally made a comment on it. His smirk lowered and he stated “Gaara has a booyyyfrieeend. We've been here 3 hours and you already found the love of your life.” As always he was being dumb. I rolled my eyes and turned away. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of the most promising looking chips, and then b lined for my room. I spent the rest of my night on my laptop, watching various tv shows. Guess my first day at a new school will be had with no sleep.

       Faintly, I could hear a buzzing. I turned to see the alarm on my phone reminding me to get up for school. “The first day” I sighed sitting up in my bed, which was just my new mattress on the floor, and closing the lid of my laptop and sticking it in my backpack. I plugged my headphones into my phone and started blaring my music while I got ready for the day. I packed my dance bag, sketchbook, paints, and brushes. By the time I was finished packing all the things I needed for school the bag weighed half as much as me. Even still, I started out the door and started making my way to school. After walking for almost 40 minutes I finally made it to the front doors of the high school. When I walked in there was a door that veered off to the left. Great that would be the office. I walked in and stood in front of the first person behind a desk I could find, I told her that I transferred and I needed my schedule. I transferred near the end of the year so I knew I wouldn't find a friend group to be with. All the cliques were already well established and I was just throwing myself into the bees nest.

      Doors, a lot of them. They lined the path down the hallway. At the end of the seemingly endless doors stood one alone, one lone door at the end of the hall. That was my class. C301, Physics. The class was a grade level above me, and that made it intimidating. Fortunately for me, that was the last class I had to take today. All I had to do was make it through a class full of people much bigger than me who likely wanted nothing to do with me. To be fair, I wanted nothing to do with them either. I walked in the door, there were already quite a few people in their claimed spots. As I scanned the room for a place to sit that would also keep me from being called on by the teacher, I spotted a familiar face. He wore a green and grey varsity jacket on the front was a big black L. Maybe it’s because I looked a little too long or it was all by chance, but he looked back at me. I couldn't just look away and pretend I wasn't looking at him, then he would think I was staring, and I don’t think I could make it through that embarrassment.  
I hadn't realized that I was spacing out til my eyes went back into focus, he waved his arm at me signaling me to walk over to where he was sitting. Middle of the room by the window. Perfect, not in the front where the teacher will call on you because your the first he sees but also not in the back where he looks when he wants to force the shy kids to participate. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, all I knew is someone wanted to be near me, and they had a good sitting place saved.  
     

       I sat next to him, in the seat he had been feverishly tapping from the moment I got within 5 feet of him. I opened my bag and pulled out my textbook and flipping to the page that was written on the board. While I flipped through the pages I felt the back of my chair move ever so slightly. I held the page I was at between my fingers and turned my back to find a second familiar face, holding my sketchbook in hand. Crap. It was the girl from the store, that was with bowl-cut. What is a person even supposed to do in this situation? (i ask myself the same question as I write this.) She held it between two fingers. “So you’re an artist cute, little art kid coming in to swoop up the lead wide  receiver,” she said letting the book fall and catching in by the cover page. “Let's see just how skilled art kid is anyway.” My stomach turned, I felt myself seep lower into my chair. This was the last thing I wanted to happen in this class. From the corner of my eye, I could see the ‘ lead receiver’ stand up from his chair. “ come on Sakura, be nice he’s new.” he reached his hand forward to try to take my book from her only for her to move it out of the way. He sighed, by now the whole class had all eyes on her. Some peered over her shoulder trying to see anything they could. “Come on lee it's all in good fun, I just wanna see his art.” As much as I didn't want that to happen I wasn't going to make any advances to get the sketchbook back, so I sat. She flipped open the first page and sighed. Her face dropped and she looked disappointed, but only for a second. Then her face turned into a smirk as she thought of a new thing to say. “Whos this? Your girlfriend?” she turned the page over to reveal an old sketch, the first one I did when I got a new sketchbook.

     The drawing was of my sister before she looked as tired and worn out. Her hair back and back against a wall. Though she was expressionless she looked serene. I remember taking the photo on my phone and enjoying it so much I decided to draw it. It took forever to draw, countless hours sitting alone in my room trying to perfect it. In the end, it was nice. I enjoyed how it looked and was pleased. When I was done I showed Temari, she liked it so much she made a copy of it and hung it in her room. I loved this art piece, it meant a lot to me. It showed my love for my older sister. But here it was being shown off to my entire physics class, between the (probably greasy) fingers of a pink-haired senior, asking me if she was my girlfriend. “no... “ was all I could get to come out of my mouth at that moment. This time bowl-cut was able to gently take it away from Sakura, handing it back to me. “It doesn't matter who she is, you drew her perfectly” he whispered while he leaned over to me. I had nothing to say, so I nodded and put the book back in my bag. The teacher was too tired to deal with our class today, so he took a nap and we had an independent study period. There was hardly any time left now for me to study, but I stuck my nose in a book and read ‘til the class was over.

     The bell rang, the class was over and it was time to go home. I texted Kankuro and asked him to pick me up. I didn't feel like walking home. I put my phone back into my pocket and stood up leave. Before I could go, bowl cut started talking to me. “ I'm sorry about her, she can get mean when she's jealous. I'm Lee.” he extended his hand, asking for me to do the same. I gave him my hand and he greeted me with a smile. “Gaara, “ I said taking my hand back and putting it in my pocket. “I'm Gaara.”  
He walked with me, beside me out to the car line. When we got there I started looking for my brother's car. But it was nowhere in sight. I stood on the top of my toes, in order to get the most height I could in order to see over the sea of tall high schoolers. Instead, I was met with a car pulling up and rolling down the window. It was my sister. “Kankuro called, get in.” I pulled open the door and sat in the seat next to hers. She started driving, finding a way to get out of the parking area. Before I could even get my seatbelt buckled I heard her talking to me. “How was your day? Any new friends?” now that we were alone we were able to talk more comfortably. Suna spoke a different language then the leaf, which was one more reason I was nervous to move here. I could understand people but I wasn't as comfortable speaking to people. I thought they would ridicule my accent, or make fun of me if I messed up the grammar. But that was at school, with my siblings it was easy, I could just speak in Sand. “ it was fine, mostly uneventful. Potentially a new friend but really no, quite the opposite actually. “ I replied digging in my bag to find a pencil so I could start on my homework.

      The car ride went how you would expect, I told her about my day. The worst parts and the best and she told me about hers. We talked like that until we reached my apartment complex. When we talked in the car I opted to leave out the part in my story where they asked if Temari was my girlfriend. It wasn't important anyway. I waved goodbye and walked up to my apartment and unlocked the door. As soon as I walked in I sat down on the sofa sighing. I finished all my homework then went to my room for the rest of the night. I spent my night drawing and then watching Netflix.

       A new day with new horrors awaiting. I sat up in my bed, suppressing the urge to throw my phone across the room. Instead, I settled for just turning it off and putting it in my pocket. Normally I never eat breakfast, but today was a day of changes. So I fried two eggs and put them in a sandwich and headed out the front door after grabbing my backpack. “Maybe today I'll drive?” I whispered aloud to myself. Today was a day of changes not getting myself killed I resolved. I walked down the sidewalk. I ate while I walked, putting in headphones and listening to my usual songs. Before very long I was in front of the doors again. “ another day another dime.” I pulled my legs up and trudged up the stairs. It was only my second day and I already didn’t want to go to class. I got into school earlier than I thought I would so I decided to go up to the library. While I sat and read with headphones in blaring the songs on my playlist, I noticed the library had a coffee bar. If today is going to go anything like it did yesterday, I'll need coffee. I went to the coffee bar and ordered my coffee. After paying and getting my drink, there were about 10 minutes until the first period would start. I walked down the hall sipping and blowing my coffee. When I walked into my first period, Algebra, I took out my earbuds and sat in my seat. I scrolled through various social media, doing my daily rounds to make sure I was updated on everything that's happening. I waited for the teacher to come to class. Soon other students flooded into the room, filling it with noise. Just as I finished checking the last of my accounts the teacher walked in and the bell rang. “ ok class today will be easy, we will be talking about Fibonacci Numbers.” the teacher began while he shut the door.

       The day seemed to go on forever, it’s felt like I had been here for hours but in reality, the bell for the third period had just rung. This class was the class I had been looking forward to all morning, dance. The teacher had been reluctant to take me into her class in the middle of the year without knowing anything about my skills. However, after my sister lightly mentioned out father she changed her mind. Funny how things work, as a child I learned all things were political not just the government. This only proved all the things I already knew. It wasn't as if I didn't have the skill to get in, I definitely did. There are just rules to get in and since I wasn't at auditions I wouldn't have been let in, except for my dad's influence as the mayor of Suna. Everyone sat with their group of friends, eating gossiping, whatever they normally did until the teacher came in. I sat alone in a chair texting my brother. The teacher announced that we were going to start choreography projects, it was a competition of sorts the winner would get vouchers for a meal at a local restaurant. People ran to their respective friends and started working together to pick a song. I decided I would just work alone. I scrolled through my playlist to try to find a song to dance to. before long I came across a song that I liked. Because I was working alone I didn't have to have anyone to agree or disagree with me, so I just started. I was in a corner that had a short hallway that leads out to the track. Out the window, I could see the football boys practicing. I noticed they were not completely decked out in their football uniforms, but to be fair this was their version of hot. I continued to work on my dance. I chose to do a hip-hop dance since that's what I had the most experience with.

      It was Friday, two weeks had gone by and my choreography project was due the third period. First, I had to get through algebra, which was hell, but after nearly falling asleep in class the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and practically ran to the dance room. In a couple weeks here I had become known as “a quiet kid.” It wasn’t that people didn’t try to talk to me, many people did. They gave up trying because I either ignored them or gave the shortest response I could. People think I'm shy, they are wrong. I just have no interest in making friends with people. Which was probably the reason I had good grades, no people asking me to hang out instead of going over what we learned that day. Today the idea that I was shy would die. When I got to class we all sat in chairs that the teacher set up so we could watch our fellow students dance while she graded them. After about 8 people, it was my turn. I walked to the middle of the room and waited for the teacher to play my song. “ the music is on” she said putting her phone down before the music started playing through the big Bluetooth speaker next to her. I started my dance by using the sound effects with my dance moves. I moved my arms to emulate firing a gun for the beat to lead into the rest of the song. As soon as my dance started it became clear that I wasn’t the stereotypical quiet kid everyone thought I was. My dance was good, most everyone agreed. Because of the short time frame and my lack of partners I wasn't able to do everything I would have liked with the dance. Regardless of that, I was voted the winner of the contest and was handed the meal tickets. I planned on using them with my brother or maybe my sister if he refused.

      I was happy, not beaming but it was still visible. That was if you looked hard enough. The corners of my mouth were just a little higher, my shoulders just a little more relaxed. It was there, but you had to be looking. No one had noticed because of course, they weren't looking. Why would they be? I'm not in the least interesting, not over attractive, not incredibly smart. The only incredible thing about me was how incredibly average I was. Maybe it was the fluorescent red hair, that did draw attention. But really I didn't mind. It was only a quick glance before they looked away. Before they lost interest. That's what made this so weird, someone having an interest. Once again lee called me over to his table and I complied. Sakura protested and got ignored. Why did he care? The more I was around him the more I noticed that no matter what, he was smiling. You could spill hot coffee on him and he would laugh it off and ask if you were ok. So I sat by him, I sat by him because he was the only one that cared.


	2. Chapter 2

The class went on, as usual, our teacher explained a problem on the board. Most of the class tried to keep up with him while taking notes on their laptops. Lee, however, was doing something else. I could tell he was trying to keep up but was struggling to understand it. He wasn't the only one, he just made it very obvious. He laid his cheek in his hand while he scowled his eyebrows. Anyone who didn't know him might think he was giving the teacher dirty looks, but that wasn't it. He just couldn’t quite understand. He was jotting down random things in a small notebook while he focused on the teacher. Presumably his notes on what he needed to study. I had studied ahead the other night.I didn't normally do this but I finished reviewing early. To pass the time I started on the homework for that day, but like most assignments, it wasn't very interesting and I ended up doodling on the corner of my paper. The face he made while he concentrated was cute, so I ended up using it as my reference photo. Just as I finished both my homework and my drawing, the bell rang. I turned in my paper early and walked to the art room.

Lee’s POV

I walked into my last class. My dad taught this class so after class I just went home with him, it was really convenient actually. I found my seat and pulled out my laptop and binder for the class. Kakashi walked in the class and greeted us after apologizing for being late and giving a dumb excuse.   
“Today we will be studying the ever famous problem of ‘ If you are in a train going 200mph and you shoot an arrow out of your window what happens?” he said while he wrote the problem down on the chalkboard. I pull out a small notebook and write the same thing inside. A few weeks ago I heard someone say that writing something makes it easier to remember than typing it on your laptop, I figured it was worth a try. “ to another person inside the train it would look like the arrow followed the length of the train, they would also still perceive it as going 200mph. Which in my opinion is a very concerning thing to see.” He said while he drew a model of a train and the arrow curving beside the train to represent how the person sees the arrow. It wasn't the best drawing but, as he said at the beginning of the year. “I'm not an art teacher.” I drew the same model in my book while I tried to focus on what he was saying. Even though I didn't fully understand it I wasn't incredibly worried about it. I would just ask him to help me with it after I got home from football practice.

For now, I just tried my best to learn it so I would have less to do at home. “ as for how it would look outside the train, it's simple. The arrow would fly out the window and continue to fly before gravity finally brought it to the ground.” He drew another train model the only difference was that the arrow flew in a straight line. The lesson continued with him explaining different scenarios, even somewhere the arrow is going a different speed than the train. And as he explained more I took more notes, each time redrawing the models. By the end of the class, the chalkboard was full of various formulas and models of our train problem. Kakashi said goodbye to everyone while he grabbed the papers with yesterday's homework so he could grade them. I grabbed my bag and walked up to his desk. “ I'll have Gai take me home after practice.” I glanced at the pile of homework. There was one paper with the homework from today laying face down. how can anyone do that homework so quickly? I walked to the locker room beside the gym and quickly got my football bag before walking out to the football track. When I got there, there were only a few people on the track. I put on my shoulder pads and jersey and started to stretch before we had practice. After everyone got there and we all had enough time to stretch Gai announced that we would be starting practice. He brought out something called a football sled, which basically was a heavy dummy you pushed across the field. We did other things to improve our game like making a ball into a shopping cart in the middle of the field. After we went through all the practices we decided to have a mock game. The team was divided in half and one of the teams put on a blue mesh over their jerseys. Then we played a game of football.

Gaara’s POV

I opened the door to the art room. After my second period, Art, I asked if I could stay after school to finish my art project since it would only take me about 20 more minutes. The project was that we had to draw or paint some sea creatures in an unusual habitat.’ Most of the class elected to draw a Landshark or ocean animals on a different planet. I chose to do something a little different, I decided to put my sea creatures in a glass jar filled with water. My sea creatures were miniaturized and put into this jar, a lid the only thing stopping them from being released. I provided them everything they needed to survive in this habitat, they had, coral, seaweed and of course lots of other fish and sea life. I have started painting it today and only needed a little more time to finish it. I spent the next 22 minutes with my headphones in blaring my music while I quietly finished my painting and put it on the drying rack. I walked out the back door and started to walk around to the front so I could walk home. Halfway from the back door, I saw the football team playing on the track. It couldn’t hurt to go check it out for a second right? I walked over to the track and sat on the bench that was set up beside the field. I could see Lee, he was running by the person holding the ball. I know nothing about football, I'm not going to pretend to know something. All I know is that eventually the person with the ball passed the touchdown line, and Lee was happy. So I clapped. I only meant to be there for a little while to see what was going on. But lee was very interesting to watch, sometimes he looked very serious, and others he was beaming like a ray of sunshine. So, I stayed. Before I knew it 10 minutes had passed. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I knew it was a bad habit, that's why I rarely smoked. I put the stick in my mouth and lit it. I Watched lee play, even though I didn't know the rules of the game I slowly learned when I was supposed to be happy for Lee and when I was supposed to feel upset. Before I knew it the coach was saying goodbye to all the players. 

That was my queue to leave. I started to walk away from the field, but I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My body went stiff and my head stooped. I turned around to find no one less than Mr. bowl-cut himself. “ Hi Lee,” I said, as I realized who it was my shoulders relaxed.   
“What are you doing here?” he asked me taking his hand off my shoulder now that he had my attention. His voice was ruff from running around. The ends of his hair stuck to his forehead. “I had stuff to do after school... I came to see what was going on over here when I was done” I explained, making it sound like I had only dropped in for a few minutes. When in reality I watched most of the game. I started to walk away thinking this was the end of our conversation. That thought was put behind me when lee happily walked beside me continuing the conversation. “My dads getting his car...if you want I can give you a ride home?” he asked lightly. As much as I felt like saying no, I couldn’t pass up not walking home. So I accepted, and we walked to the front of the school. Lee sent a text on his phone then sat on a bench that was in front of the school. Not any sooner than he sat down a large green pick up truck pulled up in front of the school. 

He immediately stood up and walked over to the car. “Come on, lets go” he opened the door and quickly hops in side the car. Normally trucks have something for short people to step on to get into tall vehicles, this truck did not. Of course, this meant he also had to raise it extra tall, so I was trying to figure out how to get in the car. I tried to get I the car jumping as best as I could but, of course, I slipped and fell hitting my hip on the concrete sidewalk. I quickly pulled my hand to my hip and leaned my head back on the sidewalk. “Fuck..that hurt like a bitch” I whispered before feeling a pair of hands wrap around my waist lifting me off the floor. Lee had gotten out of the car to help me after I fell. Without thinking about what I was doing I put my head on his shoulder hiding from the embarrassment. My body wrapped my legs around his waist around him to keep myself from falling back onto the floor. Lee tucked his arms under my butt adjusting his hold on me so he wouldn't drop me. He leaned into the side of the truck and carefully slipped one hand out from under me to open the door before returning it where it came from. He leaned into the truck and set me in the seat in the middle before pulling himself into the seat next to me. He buckled his own seat belt before making sure i had buckled my own. I reached over and swung the sash over my body, it digs into my neck in the process. Lee adjusted the seat belt that was set for tall people so that it laid across my shoulders. The football coach smiled into the mirror before starting to drive away, the car ride started with us chatting about why i stayed after school.

Eventually, Lee's dad asked me a question. “I teach all the PEs and athletics...Why haven't I ever seen you?” As embarrassing as my dad thought dance was I always disagreed, what I didn't like was the people that judged me for liking dance. That's why when he inevitably asked this question, I was a little disappointed and nervous to see his reaction. With such a manly son like Lee, I didn't know how he would feel about it.” I'm a dancer…” I said as nonchalantly as I could muster. I tried not to stutter when I spoke, both from being nervous and from the pain and embarrassment from my fall. Not to mention me latching onto lee like a drunk girl at a party. “So are you gay or do you just dance…” from the corner of my eye, I saw lee slam his head into his arm. I didn't know how to answer that. Do I out myself and risk rejection or lie and be dishonest to a teacher at my school. I choose to make a middle ground and sat there in shock babbling incoherent words. Before long the message passed to Gai that I didn't know how to answer that and he brushed it off with an “it's alright I get it… I can be a little straightforward, but I'm not judging. After all, I have a husband.” He let me off with not answering and shared that information so easily. At least I knew Lee wouldn't be biased to me. The rest of the car ride was lee cringing in solace and Gai talking about some random story that happened to him in the previous days” Eventually we made it to my apartment complex and I thanked Lee and Gai for the ride before lee helped me get out of the car. He apologized for his father and got back into the car. Well, I wouldn't be able to tell kankuro nothing interesting happened today.


End file.
